Angelic Layer Battle Network
by PEJP Bengtzone
Summary: Crossover between Angelic Layer and Mega Man Battle Network. Inspiration: "Angelic Naruto: Angel Ninja" by Sharidaken Trangity.


Angelic Layer: Battle Network

This story is inspired by Angelic Naruto: Angel Ninja by "Sharidaken Trangity" and Ranma VS. Capcom 2: The Tale of Ran & R by "The MCD"!

Oh, and by the way, this takes place a bit after Battle Network 3 and the spin-off Battle Chip Challenge, but prior to Battle Network 4. Plus that, although this is based on the games, there are some elements from the anime, like Aki-chan, Tohru, and the PET Console. Other than that, in this story Netto's IQ, just like in my other stories, is high enough for him to count as a so called "wonder child," and he isn't a cocky, brain-dead brat, as they made him in the stupid anime, as well as that they made him way too naïve in that show.

Please, don't hate me, if someone is OOC in this story!

* * *

Chapter 1: Plug-In Hikaru the Angel!

It's a rainy day in Dencan City, and Netto is sitting in his room. Last week, he went to a paradise island near Hawaii (I'm not going to use the cyber-related names for the alternate places in Netto's world), to make his vacation more interesting, and exciting. He brought his PET console, just in case he could find some CD programs that he could use to upgrade his PET.

**FLASHBACK!**

When he and his friends Meiru, Kai and Mary was there, they saw a cosplay-contest (it's the one from the anime, involving Aki-chan), which Meiru and Mary entered. They went backstage, to talk with the crew, who's responsible for the contest. Some of them were involved in programming the virtual idol singer, Aki-chan. They wanted Netto to help them make sure that she was safety from any Network-terrorizing organization. Netto brought out his PET Console from his backpack, attached his PET onto it, and connected it to the laptop Aki-chan was inside. He installed the setup functions for the console into the computer. He asked for Aki-chan's CD, which contained her back-up program. He opened the CD's folder, then the CD Drive on the console, and then he inserted the CD. He shut the Drive, pressed in the code, without anyone seeing it, on the console, and turned over to the computer. He pressed in his password, also without anyone able to see it, then pressed the ENTER button, which started the downloading sequence. After 1½ minute later, the installation was done, and Netto detached his PET from the console. He asked his brother Saito, also known as the NetNavi Rockman EXE, how he felt. Saito told him he was okay. Netto explained that he needed to download Aki-chan's program into Saito, so he would be partly of the exact same program as her, in order to make her security much better during the contest.

**END OF FLASHBACK!**

Netto was looking at his PET, which were attached on his console. Saito was lying down on the digital floor, completely bored. Suddenly, the lightning stroke a bull's-eye straight onto the antenna on the roof, which caused Netto's PC to shoot some sparks. It affected the console and the PET, as well. Netto detached his PET from the console, then turned the console off, by disconnecting it from both the PC, as well the jack in the wall. He looked at the screen. It seems that his computer did survive the strike.

Saito: _"__Are you alright, Netto?"_

Netto: _"__I would ask you the same thing, bro. We better turn of the computer, and make sure that lightning strike won't happen again."_

Netto packed down his console in his backpack, attached his PET onto his belt, and then walked over to turn off the computer. But, suddenly, the lightning stroke down again, and electrified Netto. But, instead of getting fried, he was sucked through the computer screen, with his PET, as well as his backpack, there he contained not only the console, but also the Chip Case with his entire collection of Battle Chips, that he have been gaining throughout all of his adventures.

* * *

Right then, Netto woke up, and found himself on the grass in a park. He stood up, and walked away to find out, where he were.

**"****Cave" from SMB:USA**** plays up!**

He walked around on streets, understanding that he was in a big city. He looked around, amazed over how it looked like. He saw a police officer, who he walked over to and decided to ask.

Netto: _"__Excuse me, sir, but can you tell me, where I am; as in which country and city?"_

Officer: _"__Well, you're in Tokyo, the Capital of Japan."_

Netto: (thinking) _"__Looks like I'm not in Dencan City, anymore."_ (speaking) _"Well, thank you a lot, sir."_

Officer: _"__Sure thing, sonny."_

Netto walked a bit more, until he saw a lot of people watching a strange kind of fighting-based show on a big widescreen on a huge building. (Same scene as in Angelic Layer.) He decided to go deeper into the crew of audience, and watch the match, as well. What he didn't know, was that a strange guy with glasses was keeping his eyes on Netto. (It's Icchan, of course)

Netto watched the match, very impressed over the fighting skills. (It's the same battle Misaki first saw, when she came to Tokyo, which means that the two contestants are having a rematch.) Right then, a couple of children walked passed Netto, from each side, from behind. They were excited over the battle.

Boy: _"__Wow, Angelic Layer gets much more exciting with time."_

Girl: _"__It certainly does."_

Netto: _"__Excuse me, but is that what that kind of battle is called?"_

They turned around to face Netto with briefly mad faces.

Both: _"__Not battle, it's Angelic Layer."_

Netto: _"__Well, it's a battle, no matter the name, right?"_

Boy: _"__What do you know about battles, anyway?"_

Girl: _"__Yeah, it's not like if you have been fighting like this, yourself."_

They turned around to look at the match again, which Netto did, as well. And the white woman won. Netto was impressed over the battle. Without knowing Icchan appeared next to him.

Netto: _"__They sure know how to fight."_

Icchan: _"__Well, they're not people."_

Netto turned his face towards Icchan, confused.

Netto: _"__What do you mean?"_

Icchan: _"__Well, they're not humans, but dolls."_

Netto: _"__Dolls? You mean that there's some sort of duel, there dolls are having combats together."_

Icchan: _"__Yes, that's what Angelic Layer is about. You need to try it, sometimes."_

But, when Icchan was looking back to Netto, he's gone.

* * *

Netto walked on the streets until he found a place, there he could take it easy, before he started to find a place to stay, under his time in Tokyo. Inside the building, one level up, he was sitting on a chair next to some sort of a round, electronic table. (He is in the exact same spot there Misaki had her dance lessons, for whenever she controlled Hikaru, as well as their battle against Kyoko and her Angel Queen/Quinn.) Netto checked out the table, while he was holding his PET.

Netto: _"__Hey, Saito, there's some sort of jacks on this computerized table, and they're shaped like if they're made for the Plug-In cord of a PET."_

Saito: _"__Log me in, so I can identify the functions of this table's electronic system."_

Netto: _"__Roger that, bro!"_

Netto looked around to notice there's no one around, so he pulled out the Plug-In cable and pushed in the cord into the jack.

Netto: _"__Plug-In, Rockman EXE! Transmission!"_

Inside the system Saito looked around to see if he could download a copy of the information into the PET, letting him use it in which way he wants. He found a place, and started to download the information into his memory circuits. Suddenly, Saito started to appear inside the holographic force field of the table's layer. Netto looked surprised, while Saito did it in a different way, by looked around, only to find himself facing the real world. He turned around to face Netto, which made them amazed to see each others.

Netto: _"__Saito, you look so real."_

Saito: _"__Well, of the information I downloaded from the layer's system, I guess my appearance here is for the same reason, as those dolls were performing their combat."_

What they didn't expect, was that a trio of girls, who're Kyoko and her "goons", came into the local, to see if there was anyone to battle.

Girl 1: _"__There's no one here, Kyoko."_

Kyoko: _"__Damn it, I really needed some training."_

Girl: 2: (noticing Netto and Saito) _"__Hey wait, there's someone over there."_

She pointed towards Netto and Saito, making Kyoko and the other girl looking that way.

Girl 1: _"__Who's he?"_

Girl 2: _"__I'm not sure, but it seems that he isn't controlling his Angel with a headset. Instead, it seems that he's using that device he's holding."_

Kyoko: _"__Well, who ever he is, I shall fight him. Come on, girls; let's see what he can do."_

They walked over to Netto and Saito, without any of them noticing the three girls.

Kyoko: _"__Hey, you there."_

Netto turned his face over to face Kyoko and her girls, which his brother Saito did, as well.

Netto: _"__What's with you girls?"_

Kyoko: _"__I am. Name's Kyoko and I challenge you on a fight."_

Netto: _"__Well, I'm Netto Hikari, but I don't have any Angelic Doll, am I afraid."_

The girls face faulted, when they looked at Netto. They thought he took them for idiots.

Girl 1: _"__No Angel? Then what is that boy-like figure in the layer."_

Netto: _"__That's Rockman EXE, he's a NetNavi."_

Girl 2: _"__A what?"_

Kyoko: _"__Well, it doesn't matter. Let's fight, or are you afraid?"_

Netto: _"__No way, we're ready for battle. Right, Rockman?"_

Saito: _"__Right away, bro!"_

The three girls looked surprised over that Saito did actually responded. Kyoko sat down in the chair on the other side of the layer, and put on a headset, which resembles a VR Helmet.

Netto: _"__Does that strange headgear have something to do with the dolls' movements?"_

Kyoko: _"__They sure does, boy."_

Right then, some people started to watch their battle, and three of them were Misaki, and her two friends Kotaro and Tamayo.

Tamayo: _"__Who's that boy?"_

Girl 1: _"__Someone named Netto Hikari. He's strange, although."_

Kotaro: _"__What do you mean by that?"_

Girl 2: _"__He calls his Angel a NetNavi, whatever that is."_

They looked at Netto, when the battle is ready to start. Right then, Icchan appears, without anyone's knowledge, to watch this battle.

Kyoko: _"__Ready, Netto?"_

Netto: _"__I'll show you ready."_

Kyoko: _"__That's just good. Here we go: Quinn!"_

She throws Quinn into the Layer, making her open her eyes, and land perfectly.

Netto: _"__Well, just like we usually say back there I come from; Battle Routine: Execute!"_

Tamayo: _"__That's a funny catchphrase. Right, Misakichi?"_

Misaki: (nod) _"__Yeah, I guess it is."_

Quinn pulled out a couple of identical weapons, and activated them. It was her electric whips.

Netto: _"__I'm not afraid of whips, and neither is Rockman."_

Saito: _"__That's right, so don't think you have advantage, just because you can whip us like cream."_

The audience where surprised about Saito being able to talk. But, some did also sweat drop, over his smart talking joke about whipped cream.

Quinn started to whip the ground, while Saito avoided the attacks. Saito and Netto became surprised of seeing sparks at the ground, produced by the whips, when the hit it, one by one.

Netto: (realizing something) _"__We need to be more careful, if we're going to win this battle._

Saito: _"__What do you mean, Netto?"_

Netto: _"__Well, back home, after our last battle, I forgot to deactivate the Elemental Armor in your suit."_

Saito: _"__Wait, you mean that my Aqua Armor is still active?"_

Netto: _"__Sadly, yes!"_

Saito: _"__Uh oh!"_

Suddenly, when Saito landed, the whips were about to hit, when he dodged them, by jumping forwards, resulting a tackle straight on Quinn. It created a brief smokescreen of digital dust. But, it started to clear out.

Netto: _"__Uh, Rockman, I think you should move yourself away from Quinn, especially your left hand."_

Saito: _"__What do mean, Netto?"_

Netto: _"__Well, take a look for yourself, and you'll see what I mean."_

Saito looked where his left hand was, and started to blush, when he saw it placed in the middle of Quinn's chest.

Saito: _"__Excuse me, lady, that wasn't on purpose. I swear by my heart on that!"_

Tamayo: (blushing with a tease) _"__Aw, how cute said of him. Besides, I think they look good together, as a couple."_

Saito: (turning his face towards Tamayo) _"__Hey, I heard that. Beside, I think you'll need a better joke."_

Netto: _"__Rockman, don't get your face away from the opponent."_

Saito: (turned to face Quinn again) _"__Huh?"_

Right then, Quinn gave Saito a powerful kick in the chest, making him fall backwards, with some flips and rolling. He stood up again, and turned his face towards Quinn. Suddenly, he was wrapped up by both of her electric whips, which started to shock him violently, causing him to scream.

Misaki: _"__Hey, Netto, what did you mean, when you talked about Elemental Armor, anyway?"_

Netto: _"__There are four different elements, along with the colorless one, which is known as the "None Element", for NetNavis, and they're Wood, Elec, Aqua and Heat. Since there's armors based on each element, they could be used to customize the suit, changing the element of the NetNavi. But, it will make the NetNavi twice as vulnerable against attacks of that element it's weak against, as it would be normally. Wood beats Elec, and Elec beats Aqua, while Aqua beats Heat, as well as Heat beats Wood."_

Misaki: _"__I think that explains the most of it."_

Netto nodded, as he turned back to the match.

Netto: _"__Don't worry, Rockman. You can do it, I know can."_

Saito: (fighting against the pain) _"__If you say so, Netto."_

Saito lifted his arm, to point it towards Quinn, as it turned into his barrel-shaped blaster.

Saito: _"__Rock Buster!"_

Saito shoot a pink energy shot, which pushed Quinn backwards, causing her to lose the control of her whips, so they fell of Saito, which freed him from them. He jumped backwards, and charged up his Rock Buster into maximal power, while Quinn got herself back on her feet, making her whips ready for use.

Netto: _"__By the way, Kyoko; there's a reason to why Rockman EXE is a called NetNavi."_

Kyoko: _"__And what might that be?"_

Netto: _"__Simple, NetNavi is short for Network Navigator, a digital life form with human appearance."_

Kyoko: _"__So, that explains why you said he wasn't an Angel?"_

Netto: _"__He's not only a NetNavi, but also my twin brother Saito Hikari, as well. That means "Go ahead and give them your best shot, Saito.""_

Saito: _"__Rock Buster: Full Charge!"_

Saito's shot hit bull's-eye on Quinn, who blocked it by crossing her arms, but she was knocked down. Netto checked out his PET, looking at her HP Gauge. It was going down to 0.

Netto: _"__Way to go, Saito! She has lost all her life points."_

Suddenly, Quinn stood up shaking. Saito walked over and picked up her whips, deactivating them, and handed them over to her. She took them, and attached them on her suit. Then, she fell down, defeated. Right then, a green, digital crystal, which was diamond-shaped, appeared behind Saito. Everyone, excluding Saito and Netto, were surprised and confused. Quinn looked at the crystal, as well.

Kyoko: _"__What's that crystal?"_

Netto: _"__That digital crystal symbolizes Mystery Data. I usually gain that data, when I and Saito defeat enemies or opponents. Saito, grab the crystal."_

Saito: _"__You don't have to tell me twice, bro."_

Saito touched the crystal with both hands, letting the information from the crystal goes into his memory circuits. Right then, it disappeared. Netto checked out his PET's screen.

Netto: _"__Well, Saito, that Mystery Data gave us 200 Zenny, plus a new kind of Battle Chip."_

Saito: _"__Slot-In an empty Chip into the PET, and download the data."_

Netto grabbed in one of his many vest pockets, and pulled out an empty Battle Chip, which he did slot-in. As a result, the picture showed one of Quinn's whips, with an electric aura around the whip, plus an azure background. Netto slotted out the Battle Chip, and pulled it into the left front pocket on his shorts. The audience looked amazed over that chip, and Netto's device, as well as that digital person inside the layer. Netto logged out Saito, back into the PET, and plugged out the cord from the layer. He then stood up, attached his PET to the shorts, picked up his backpack, hanged it over his shoulder and walked away. Kyoko took of her headgear and picked up Quinn, while Misaki and her friends walked over to Netto.

Misaki: _"__You were amazing, Netto."_

Tamayo: _"__I've never seen such kind of battle before."_

Kotaro: _"__I agreed."_

Netto: _"__Well, thank you very much, guys."_

Misaki: _"__But, can you tell us, what Zenny is?"_

Netto: _"__Well, there I come from; Zenny is a digital counterpart to Yen, which could be used to make it easier to pay for your network shopping."_

Everyone looked amazed about what he said, that includes Icchan, who left as quiet as he came.

Netto: _"__Now I need to find some place to stay, while I'm in here in Tokyo."_

Misaki: _"__Well, you can come and live with me, at my aunt's place. By the way, my name is Misaki."_

Netto: _"__Thank you for your offering, Misaki."_

* * *

Later at the department of Misaki's aunt, after Misaki said bye to her friends, she and Netto was taking of their shoes, as they walked into the living room.

Misaki: _"__Miss Shoko, I'm home! And I brought a friend with me."_

Shoko: _"__That's good, Misaki."_

Netto looked around; he's never been in such a wonderful home before. Right, then Miss Shoko walked into the living room.

Shoko: _"__Hey, Misaki._ (Looking at Netto) _I see that you got a new friend with you."_

Misaki: _"__Uh-huh, this is Netto Hikari. He doesn't have a place to live, so I fought he could stay here, for a while."_

Shoko: _"__Okay, well, it's nice to meet you, Netto."_

Misaki: _"__By the way, Netto, if you want to, I can teach how to play Angelic Layer."_

Netto: _"__Well, I guess it could be interesting to see how it works."_

Misaki: _"__Good, let's go to my room."_

Later, in Misaki's room, Netto was looking around. Suddenly, he saw on her desk, a laptop with a small, strange looking layer-type device connected to it.

Netto: _"__Say, Misaki, I need to recharge my PET, so is it okay, if I could borrow a jack?"_

Misaki: _"__Sure, I guess."_

Netto walked over to her desk, pulled down his backpack, and took out some stuff from it. He pulled out, not only his PET Console, but also his Battle Chip Case, as well. He opened the case, took out his newest addition from his pocket, and placed it in the case. After that he closed the case, and placed his console next to Misaki's laptop. He inserted the power cable's cord into a jack in the wall, and then he placed his PET upon the console, attaching it. Misaki looked surprised and confused, first at the Chip Case, and then at the console, with Netto's PET attached to it.

Misaki: _"__Say, Netto, what is that strange console for, anyway?"_

Netto: _"__Well, it's to recharge the energy in my PET, as well as restoring health for my brother, Saito."_

Misaki: _"__Can you connect it to a TV set?"_

Netto: _"__Well, yeah, I guess, but I mostly use it to connect to a laptop or a PC."_

Misaki: _"__Well, you can connect it to mine, if you want and need to."_

Netto: _"__Thanks, Misaki. By the way, what is it with that laptop of yours?"_

Misaki: _"__Well, you could say it's an 'Angelic Terminal.'"_

Netto: _"__So, that small layer, next to it, is something you use for your Angelic Doll?"_

Misaki: _"__That's right. Oh, and now when you say it, I think you should meet my Angel, Hikaru."_

Misaki opened her backpack, and took out her Angel Hikaru, which she showed for Netto.

Misaki: _"__This is my Angel, Hikaru."_

Netto: _"__So, why did you name her that?"_

Misaki: _"__Well, it's for two reasons, actually; I named her after Hikaru Shido, a Mahou Shoujo also known as Magical Knight Rayearth, as well as, my favorite doll, back at my grandparents' home."_

Saito: (from inside Netto's PET) _"__Hey, Misaki, can you tell us why everyone where so surprised over that I was talking inside the layer, and how it come Quinn couldn't do it?"_

Misaki: _"__Well, normally an Angel can't act like it's having a personal life, like you do, Saito."_

Netto: _"__Maybe we could find out a way to make Hikaru act like a NetNavi, so she could have her own life, but still see you as her soul mate, Misaki."_

Misaki: _"__Yeah, but how?"_

Saito: _"__Hey, how about connecting the console into Misaki's "Angelic Terminal"?"_

Netto and Misaki looked at each others, and then they nodded, and Netto started to connect the PET console into the laptop. Netto then helped Misaki install the setups for the console into her laptop. After they're done, strange information about an Angel Upgrade program appeared on the laptop's screen. Misaki activated the "mini-layer's" holographic tube. Then the upper ring started to levitate, showing the energy field of the holographic tube between the two rings. Misaki placed Hikaru inside the tube, by putting her down from above. Then she selected "YES" on the screen. An update gauge appeared on the screen, and started to upload.

Netto: _"__Saito, can you tell us how long time it will take to complete the upload?"_

Saito: _"__Well, it should take up to 5 minutes."_

Misaki: _"__Then you can start to tell me more about NetNavis, that PET device of yours, and all the related stuffs, Netto."_

Netto: _"__Okay, Misaki, here we go; NetNavi as you know stands for Network Navigator, and they can help us do stuff through the network. PET is an acronym for Personal Explorer Terminal. They sort of serves as the resting places for NetNavis, plus that those are used to contain someone's personal NetNavi, which they plug-in, by pulling out the cable, with holding a good grab on the cord, and press the cord towards the plug-in port, which happens to be the same as the jacks for those headsets in Angelic Layer. Battle Chips are special programmed computer chips that you insert, one-by-one, into the Chip Slot. The Chip Slot can be used to insert empty chips, which has green empty screen on them, to download special Battle Chip data onto. You can store one kind of program on each Battle Chip. A NetNavi can also have a built-in personal weapon, like Saito's Rock Buster. Those personal weapons, along with the most Battle Chips, can be used to delete Computer Viruses, which appear in personified forms. There's also something called NetBattles, there different Operators, who're also known as NetBattlers, fight each others, using their NetNavis. In the end the winner usually gain a Battle Chip for defeating their opponents, but sometimes they also gain Mystery Data that contains a random number of Zenny. But, you can also use a NetNavi to chat with others, by sending it out on the Network. There's special chat rooms called NetSquares, there many different NetNavis meets."_

Misaki: _"__Wow, all that stuff is about digital beings like your brother Saito?"_

Netto nodded, as a beep was heard from the computer. They started to look at the screen, as it showed Hikaru's physical state, getting charged up by multicolored energy. Soon, a virtual female voice was heard saying; "Upgrade completed".

Netto: _"__I guess that the virtual voice was a side effect from installing the console's setup functions into the laptop."_

Misaki: _"__You said it, Netto."_

Suddenly, they heard some strange sounds. It seemed to come from Hikaru. She opened her eyes, looking around.

Hikaru: _"__What just happened?"_ (realizing)_ "I can talk like a human being."_

Netto: _"__I bet you also got a free will, Hikaru, so you think your own thoughts."_

Misaki: _"__By the way, Netto, how are you going to live your life here? I mean, it school tomorrow, and I bet my aunt wants you to go there, if you shall stay here. And as you have noticed, we wear school uniforms."_

Netto: _"__I don't like this world, and I don't say it because it's semester in my home world, but because school uniforms seems to be uncomfortable to wear. I don't think I can wear a male-type seifuku."_

Misaki: _"__I think we can let you wear female-type, instead."_

Netto: _"__What? I'm not sure about the cross-dressing idea of yours."_

Misaki: _"__Either cross-dressing, or feeling uncomfortable."_

Saito: _"__Look on the bright side, Netto; At least Meiru and the others aren't around to watch this."_

Netto: (chuckling) _"__Yeah, I guess you're right, bro."_

Misaki: (smiling) _"__Is Meiru your girlfriend, Netto?"_

Netto: (blushing) _"__Well, at least she's my best buddy, and my loyal childhood friend. She has a female NetNavi named Roll EXE, who see herself as Saito's girlfriend, due to the fact, that she thinks it would be fair enough, since people are usually talking about me and Meiru as a couple, although we barely made any official fact out of it."_

Misaki: _"__Well, you're so young, so I guess you can wait with handle that kind of stuff."_

Netto: (confused) _"__How old do you think I am?"_

Misaki: _"__11-12 years, I guess."_

Netto: _"__I'm 14 years old, Misaki."_

Misaki: _"__What? But you're so small."_

Netto: _"__Well, I'm a bit shorter than Meiru."_

Don't hate me for this talk between these two teenagers!

Misaki: _"__Well, I should go and Shoko with the dinner, so I tell her that you rather want to wear a female seifuku."_

Netto: _"__Okay, and after school you can tell me, how to play Angelic Layer, in exchange for that I teach you how to NetBattle."_

Misaki: _"__Okay, then, let's be that way."_

20 minutes later, Netto is eating dinner with Misaki and Miss Shoko.

Shoko: _"__So, Netto, what're you doing most of the time?"_

Netto: _"__Well, I'm using a kind of device to let brother be able to fight viruses inside computer units."_

Shoko: _"__Really? Well, that sounds very interesting. Maybe you should show that device for Icchan."_

Netto: _"__Who's Icchan?"_

Misaki: _"__It's a friend to my mother."_

Netto: _"__Well, if we knew were to look, then we would certainly find him."_

Misaki: _"__Maybe later, but we should start with going to school tomorrow."_

Shoko: _"__That's right. By the way, I see it very funny to have a cross-dresser in my home."_

After the dinner, they made themselves ready for sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the World of Battle Network!

**"****Castle" from SMB plays up!**

People were gathered in SciLabs' test room, worried about Netto and Saito.

Dr Hikari: _"__Were can they be?"_

Yaito: _"__I bet that the lightning hit your antenna and sent Netto and Saito to a different world."_

Dekao: _"__Well, whatever he's doing, he's probably doing something useful."_

Tohru: _"__Like what, Dekao?"_

Dekao: _"__I don't now, but it could that he's in a world, there they don't have PETs, or NetNavis."_

Meiru: _"__If that's the case, then how are we going to locate him? We don't have technology to search for people in other worlds."_

Dr Hikari: _"__I think we'll have to try to create some sort of interdimensional gate, to do so. Until then, we have to hope for the best."_

* * *

Early in the morning, next day, Misaki's teaching Netto how to play Angelic Layer, on her "home layer". Netto is wearing the headset. He throws Hikaru into the layer, concentrates and focuses on synchronizing with Hikaru, to control her movements. Hikaru's jumping high, kicking low, spinning, and, as a last thing to do, punch into the sky.

Misaki: _"__Wow, you're good, Netto. Better than I was, when I first tried the game."_

Netto: _"__Thanks, Misaki, but we better go to the kitchen to get some breakfast, and then let's head for school."_

Right then, Shoko knocked on the door, and opened it after that. She showed a cute smile in her face.

Misaki: _"__Why are you so happy, Miss Shoko?"_

Shoko: _"__Because the seifuku we ordered for Netto is here."_

Netto: (along with Saito and Hikaru) _"__WHAT?"_

Misaki: _"__Oh, that's wonderful. Come on, Netto; let's go see how it fits."_

A few minutes later, Shoko and Misaki, along with Hikaru, who're sitting on the table, and Saito, who're still inside the PET, while Misaki's holding it to face the bathroom door, is standing outside the bathroom, waiting for Netto to come out. After a brief moment, the door opened, and Netto walked out, wearing his new seifuku. Misaki blushed amazed, while Saito blushed embarrassed, as well as Hikaru and Shoko were giggling, when they all saw Netto, wearing the exact same uniform as Misaki does.

Netto: (blushing nervously) _"__How do I look?"_

Misaki: _"__You look wonderful, Netto. But, I think you should try to take of your bandana. I want to see how you look without it."_

Netto took of his bandana, waving out his hair, which were longer than it looked like, since he had probably put his hair up, to form his regular hairstyle, while he's wearing his bandana. (I know that some of you will see this be a bit like a reversed Ouran High School Host Club, but hey, what the heck.) It was so long, that it reaches down to the armpits (or the underside of the shoulder, if you prefer that better).

Shoko: _"__Netto, don't hate us for this, but I think you're going to get a very nice makeover from us."_

And with that, Shoko and Misaki started to wash and clean Netto's long hair, then they made his fingers pretty, and to finish it off, they put some lipstick on his lips. Misaki also decided to put up Netto's hair in a ponytail. He looked himself in a mirror, and saw how much of a pretty girl they had made him into. He even gave out a girlish giggle. Saito, inside the PET, was lying on the table, with Hikaru sitting next to him.

Saito: _"__They have completely destroyed my brother, and I doubt the guys will like this back in our own world."_

Hikaru: _"__Aw, come on, Saito. Give Netto a chance."_

After Netto, Misaki and Shoko have been eating breakfast, Netto and Misaki took off to school, with their backpacks, as well as Netto were holding in his PET.

Misaki: _"__Say, Netto, did you bring that Chip Case with you?"_

Netto: _"__That, and my PET Console; both inside my backpack."_

Misaki: _"__Good, then you can show Icchan how it works, okay?"_

Netto nodded with a calm, girlish smile, as they headed towards the school.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Next time, will Netto be introduced to the class, meeting Icchan, while Misaki is joining, and also gain his own Angelic Doll, as well as the necessaries for the customizing of his Angel. He'll also move into Shoko's guest room. (And I don't mean Misaki's bedroom, plus that Netto was sleeping on the sofa, under the night, so don't get any funny ideas.)


End file.
